


Off to The Jungle

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Jungles, M/M, Short, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: It was the day Jaebum was off to the airport to film "Law of the Jungle" and of course Jinyoung is going to miss him





	Off to The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa back with the short JJP stories because I love imagining scenerios like these

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Hair Comb?"

"Check."

"Jacket?"

"Check."

"Band-aids?"

"Ummm no?"

Jinyoung groaned and dropped his check list on the bed. Jinyoung went into the bathroom to look for the band-aids, he was looking into the cabinets, in the drawers, everywhere. And he couldn't find them. It was too late to go to the store and buy some. As Jinyoung desperately looks for the band-aids, Jaebum snakes arms around his waist and rests his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Babe, you're stressing yourself out. I can just buy some inside the airport."

Jinyoung stopped looking and laid his hands on top of Jaebum's . He sighed, "I know. I just want you to be safe. After what Jackson went through. I'm worried."

"Jinyoungie, I'm a strong man. I can handle iguana and spider coming my way."

Jinyoung snorts at this, Jaebum has a huge fear of snakes. Strong man his ass.

Jaebum kissed his temple, "I won't work myself too much."

"That's right. I want your body to be in good condition when you come back."

Jaebum starts trailing kisses along his jawline to his neck, "Yeah? For what?"

Jinyoung closes his eyes and enjoys the sweet sensation that is being delivered to his skin, "You know..."

"I want you to tell."

"I want your body in good condition to....Dance at the music bank. Your ass is making up for skipping work."

Jaebum huffed and let go of Jinyoung, "You're no fun."

Both Jaebum and Jinyounh turned their heads at the sound of the door being knocked and opened. Manager-hyung peeked his head through the opening, "5 minutes and we head out." Jaebum nodded his head and the manager closed the door.

Jinyoung bit his lips, a habit of his , when he was worried. Jaebum opened his arms wide open and of course Jinyoung threw himself into them. They swayed side to side, enjoying their last moments together before they don't see ever other for a week. Jinyoung inhaled Jaebum's sweet scent of pine, faded cologne and detergent. Jinyoung's pillow smells like Jaebum but he knew the scent would fade away in 7 days, he'll just have to wait for him to come back to restore it. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jaebum took in Jinyoung's soft lips into his, it was soft and sweet one. It wasn't rushed at all, they took their time to savor the feeling of each other's lips. 7 days Is a long time for them to be apart, they grew up together, they explored things together. Jinyoung is going to miss him but he's got 5 other losers to distract himself from the loneliness.


End file.
